Warrick Brown
Warrick "Rick" Brown (October 10, 1970 - May 17, 2008"Fallen Angels") was a tire/shoe impression expert at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He was a Level 3 CSI. Personality Brown can move just as easily through the Clark County courthouse as he can through the Sportsbook at Hard Rock. To let off steam, Warrick DJs at clubs run by his friends and writes his own songs. Spending his whole life in the city means that Warrick knows at least one person in most bars, clubs, and hotels there. He's connected, and he uses those connections to move between his worlds. Warrick knows how all the games are played in Las Vegas and is aware of the universal truth of the city: only the house wins consistently because the odds are stacked against everyone else. Warrick is enough of a rebel to challenge those odds, and he is enough of a realist to know that he needs to watch out for himself, so he'll cut his losses to fight again another day if need be. Warrick had a severe gambling problem, one that started to cross into his professional career. Early Life Warrick was the only member of the team born and raised in Las Vegas. Warrick was born to live in Vegas; he loved the casinos, the action, and the pulse of the city. Until the day he died, Warrick never met his father. His mother died when he was seven, leaving Warrick in the care of his maternal grandmother. He grew up in a strict household, and that meant he kept his position as a runner a secret from his grandmother. Throughout his teenage years, Warrick worked as a casino runner: someone who jots down sports bets and runs between casinos to place those bets. He put himself through college working as a taxi driver, a bell captain at the Sahara, selling helicopter rides over the Grand Canyon, and a grave digger before finding his way to the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department and its CSI. Biography Season One During the first episode he left a crime scene, leaving a new CSI, Holly Gribbs, on her own without backup so he could place a bet on a team for a judge. The perpetrator of the crime Holly and Warrick were investigating returned to the scene and murdered Holly. Their supervisor, Gil Grissom was supposed to fire Warrick for this, but having already lost one CSI, he did not want to lose another. Season Eight In the Season 8 finale, after being framed for the murder of mob boss Lou Gedda, Warrick was approached by Undersheriff McKeen, who framed him for the murder of Gedda. McKeen said "You never give up, that's what makes you a great CSI." As Warrick was about to drive away, McKeen shoots Warrick in the neck and the chest. Season Nine Grissom found Warrick's body in the Season 9 premiere, For Warrick. Warrick died in Grissom's arms. McKeen was later arrested and found guilty of his murder. Relationships Warrick dated a lot of women in his early twenties, but the first time he fell in love, the woman broke his heart. As a result, he became more cautious with his lovelife. After dating a woman named Tina for a short time, he proposed and quickly married in Season 6. When he announced this, many of his co-workers were surprised, including a somewhat dismayed Catherine Willows. Nearing the Season 6 finale, Warrick's marriage seemed to have become rocky, but after a scene when Tina's supposed infidelity was shown to be her planning a party for Warrick, nothing more of the marriage has been shown. Through the mid-point of Season 7, Warrick still wears his wedding band, but towards the end of season Seven he makes a comment that suggests they are divorced. Warrick also maintains a good friendship with fellow CSI Nick Stokes. Warrick became extremely upset when Nick was kidnapped and buried alive in the end of Season 5, as he felt it should have been him to volunteer for the assignment in which Nick was kidnapped (they flipped a coin to see who would take which assignment that evening). Warrick pushed the team as hard as he could when investigating Nick's disappearance, not knowing what he would do if he was unable to save his friend. The episode ends with a teary moment when Warrick held Nick in his arms while he cried from the incident. Though neither character ever spoke of it, Warrick and Grissom had a very close relationship. In the episode For Warrick, as Sara Sidle and Grissom are viewing a taped interview concerning Warrick's fight for custody of his son, Warrick says of Grissom, "If I could have picked my own father, I'd have picked him." At Warrick's funeral--which was attending by the whole team--Grissom delivered his eulogy. Appearances Notes *Although credit, he doesn't appear in episodes: After the Show, from season four, Crow's Feet and Committed from season five, and The Chick Chop Flick Shop from season eight. References Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Males Category:Crime Lab Personnel Category:Deceased Category:Police Officers Killed In The Line Of Duty